Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) provide computer system users a visual and intuitive means for interacting with the computer system. Many operating systems and applications have GUIs which may be customized by users to meet their own needs and preferences. However, such customization often requires foreknowledge of the features available for inclusion in the GUI, in addition to knowledge of how to effect the desired alteration. For example, to customize a GUI of a particular application program, a user is often required to navigate through various hierarchical menus or toolbars, after which they are confronted with a variety of control panels and/or dialog boxes which must be properly configured in order to enable a variety of GUI features. As such, the process of installing various optional functions and/or features to customize different GUI objects may be unnecessarily complicated.